gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Don't Stop Me Now
Don't Stop Me Now è una canzone dei Queen presente nell'episodio Una vera Diva, il tredicesimo della quarta stagione, in cui è cantata da Blaine Anderson insieme ai ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni. Blaine rivela le sue intenzioni di cercare di dimostrare alle Nuove Direzioni che anche i ragazzi possono essere una "diva". Mentre cammina per il corridoio con Tina, le dice che che sarà lui a eseguire una canzone dei Queen ''per mostrare ai ragazzi lo spirito da diva.. La canzone inizia con Blaine che suona il pianoforte e canta in Aula canto, con una giacca simile a ''Freddie Mercury dei Queen e un cappello. Le Nuove Direzioni cantano di sottofondo. Blaine lancia il suo cappello mentre scende dal pianoforte e esegue alcune rapide mosse da diva. Canta la canzone intorno dove sono sedute le Nuove Direzioni che continuano a sostenerlo. Alla fine dello spettacolo, Blaine va dove sono seduti Jake e Ryder e si appoggia indietro, i due ragazzi lo prendono e lo riportano su. Il Glee Club lo applaude. Testo della canzone Blaine: Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out, yeah! I'm floating around in ecstasy So New Directions Boys: Don't stop me now, don't stop me Blaine (with New Directions Boys): 'Cause I'm (having a good time having a good time) Blaine: I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva I'm gonna go go go There's no stopping me I'm burning through the skies, yeah! Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit I'm traveling at the speed of light Blaine (with New Directions Boys): I wanna make a (supersonic man of you) New Directions Boys: Don't stop me now Blaine: I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball New Directions Boys: Don't stop me now Blaine: If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call New Directions Boys (Blaine): Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time) Don't stop me now (Yes, I'm having a good time) Blaine: I don't want to stop at all, yeah! I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars On a collision course I am a satellite I'm out of control I am a sex machine ready to reload Like an atom bomb about to Blaine with New Directions Boys: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, explode Blaine: I'm burning through the skies Yeah! Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit I'm trav'ling at the speed of light Blaine (with New Directions Boys): I wanna make a (supersonic woman out of you) New Directions Boys (Blaine): Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me (Hey, hey, hey!) Don't stop me, don't stop me Oh, oh, oh (I like it) Don't stop me Blaine: have a good time good time New Directions Boys: Don't stop me, don't stop me Blaine (with New Directions Boys): (Oh, oh,) alright Blaine: Oh, burning through the skies, yeah! Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit I'm trav'ling at the speed of light Blaine: I wanna make a supersonic man of you New Directions Boys: Don't stop me now Blaine: I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball New Directions Boys: Don't stop me now Blaine: If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call New Directions Boys (Blaine): Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time) Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time) Blaine with New Directions Boys: I don't wanna stop at all Errori *Si possono vedere le gambe di Artie muoversi durante la performance. *La prima volta in cui inquadrano Emma è chiaramente sola,ed anche la seconda,ma verso la fine si nota che accanto a lei c'è Finn Curiosità *Sam e Marley hanno la stessa felpa. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Don't Stop Me Now